


I think I'm in love with you.

by AskArmitageHux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Confessions, Domhnall Gleeson - Freeform, F/M, Love Confessions, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskArmitageHux/pseuds/AskArmitageHux
Summary: Armitage finds himself infatuated with the newest transfer statistician.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, General Hux/Reader
Kudos: 28





	I think I'm in love with you.

Thoughts had plagued the General’s mind for the past few months. Inappropriate thoughts. Thoughts about Y/N. Y/N was a statistician who was transferred to the Finalizer to help aid the Generals and the Supreme Leader. Armitage wasn’t sure what he expected when she arrived but he wasn’t expecting someone he thought to be utterly breathtaking.

Armitage’s initial physical attraction to her was soon overcome by complete infatuation. Y/N was so much more than a pretty face, her intelligence was second to none. She had this certain grace in the way she moved and spoke. Hux was in love. Being Y/N’s superior Hux knew nothing good could come from these thoughts. She was a distraction to him but he couldn’t just let her go. They were in the middle of a war, transferring one of their most valuable statisticians to another base would be suicide. The General made an effort to show no interest in her, but this proved difficult after all she achieved for the Order. He tried to avoid her where he could but she often had to report directly to him. 

Y/N had been on the Finaliser for months, a painful few months for Armitage. While she performed to a high standard, he found himself falling behind in his own paper work. Phasma even noticed herself that Hux’s work wasn’t as thorough as it used to be and was sure to call him out on it before others would notice, particularly Kylo. But where Hux fell short, Y/N always picked up the slack without even battling an eye. 

It had been a busy morning and Hux requested to be uninterrupted in his office. He worked through reports in between responding to important emails from other co-workers. The last thing he needed was to see Y/N, he was already distracted when she wasn’t around but of all days, today he needed to focus. 

As he typed away he heard his door slide open, yet his eyes didn’t waver from his task at hand.

“Sorry, I’m in the middle of something.” Armitage dismissed whoever had come to visit him.

“I’m sorry General Hux, but you’re missing a meeting with Supreme Leader Kylo” Hux knew that voice anywhere.

“Was that today?” He looked away from his computer to see Y/N standing at his door. He held in his breath for a moment as he took in her appearance. She looked so elegant in her freshly pressed uniform.

“Yes General, the Supreme Leader asked me to come get you because we are discussing…” Armitage’s thoughts trailed off. He thought about how beautiful she looked. He thought about how if he kept this sort of thing up he would surely lose his job. He thought about what losing his job would mean. Would it be worth it?

“I’m sorry, Sir. Is this a bad time?” Y/N spoke louder to gain Hux’s attention again. 

“I-” Armitage thought about his words for a moment.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Her eyes lit up at his comment.

“I think I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my fics at @Ask-ArmitageHux on Tumblr!  
> https://ask-armitagehux.tumblr.com/
> 
> Sentence starter prompt from: https://honeyboychangbin.tumblr.com/post/182200474739/sentence-starters


End file.
